


Something Blue

by Andrin_rin



Series: Cobalt and Indigo [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Doctor (Doctor Who), POV The Master (Doctor Who), Possessive Behavior, Soft Ending, Time Lord culture, blue is an erotic colour in time lord culture, don't take this seriously, making out on the tardis console, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrin_rin/pseuds/Andrin_rin
Summary: What if, in Time Lord Culture, blue is considered to be a very erotic and scandalous colour. Which is something the Doctor, being an oblivious idiot, totally forgot about.The Master hasn't forgotten about it at all, though, so when he finds the Doctor in his Tardis, wearing a blue suit, he can't believe his eyes.(Or: what if wearing blue was the Time Lord equivalent of showing your ankles during victorian times)
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Cobalt and Indigo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674640
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, that in different cultures colours can mean different things. 
> 
> Sooo what if, blue is actually a super erotic and scandalous colour in Time Lord culture and but Doctor, being the oblivious idiot he is doesn't think about that at all and just casually wears blue? And it totally turns the Master on?
> 
> So yeah, wearing blue in Time Lord society is basically the equivalent to showing your ankles during victorian times ;)
> 
> I couldn't get this stupid idea out of my head so here you have it.

They meet up on some deserted moon on the edge of some deserted galaxy. The Doctor, of course, is late, which leaves the Master waiting for him while he leans against his Tardis.

Then finally, after _far_ too much time for the Masters liking, he hears that awful whirring sound the Doctors Tardis always makes, as is materializes a few feet away. Of course he still has his breaks in and of course the chameleon circuit is still broken. It’s a piece of junk, the Master thinks anyway, but he can’t seem to be able to convince the Doctor of it. Sentimental fool.

When the Master arrives in front of the Tardis doors, she doesn’t want to let him inside. He tries to kick her doors open, but that doesn’t do him any good. It takes him about five minutes of persuasion till she finally decides that it _is_ indeed okay for him to enter. He actually has to remind her more than once that it is _highly_ encouraged by the Doctor after all.

Seriously, he thinks annoyed, as he pushes the door open. By now she should really know.

After all he has been in the Doctors Tardis _more_ than once in the last couple of months, but still. She continues to throw a temper tantrum every single time he shows up.

When he enters, the Doctor is standing at the console, just out of sight, enough that he doesn’t notice the Tardis doors open and close - so the Master moves over to stop him from whatever he is doing to the poor console.

When the Doctor comes into view though, the Master stops dead in his tracks. He thinks he even stops breathing for a few minutes and he’s quite sure his hearts do a little stumble before they fall back into rhythm. Or maybe its a not quite so small stumble and _maybe_ they _don’t_ fall back into rhythm at all.He can’t _believe_ what he’s seeing.

The Doctor is standing over at the console, not having noticed the Master standing near him yet and he is wearing a _blue suit_. Blue!

_Blue!_

It’s so _scandalous_ , for a moment the Master doesn’t know what to do. All he really _can_ do is stand there and stare. Oh and what a sight it is. Dark blue fabric contrasting with pale freckled skin. It’s down right erotic. Back on Gallifrey, during their Academy days, it had been one of his favorite fantasies. His Theta, dressed from head to toe in blue silks. All blonde hair, pale skin and lanky limbs all wrapped up in vibrant _blue_.

Wearing blue fabric. It’s something so forbidden and scandalous that it seriously _shouldn’t_ leave the bedroom. Not. Ever. And seeing it _here_. _Right now right here_. In the middle of the console room, an area that, while being privat at the moment, still _would_ be considered a public space, with all the Doctors human pets running around in it constantly and whatnot. It’s too _exposed_.

The Master thinks it makes the whole situation even hotter.

But it’s also _really_ distracting and he has been standing here, gaping like an idiot for _far_ too long and he really _can’t_ just let the Doctor get away with this. Who _still_ hasn’t even noticed that the Master is standing just a few feet away from him.

Instead he’s seemingly having a staring contest with one of the displays. Which is probably for the better it would be utterly embarrassing if he saw how the Master has been perving over him for the last ten minutes without saying anything.

„What, _by the Other_ , do you think you’re wearing?“ He announces his presence to the Doctor. It doesn’t quite come out the way he wanted it to, his throat suddenly feels too dry to speak properly and his voice cracks. He really hopes the Doctor doesn’t notice.

Of course the oblivious idiot indeed _doesn’t_ notice. Which doesn’t _quite_ satisfy the Master.

He doesn’t even turn around to look at him properly, just turns his head slightly in his direction, frowning confused, while he presses buttons on the Tardis console, the Master knows don’t do what the Doctor thinks they do.

„If you want to adjust the temperature settings you’re doing it all wrong.“

„No I’m not! This is what I always do! And so far it always worked!“ The Master just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. „Well…most of the times really.“,the Doctor frowns.

„Yeah, but that’s just because your Tardis likes you so much. You’re letting her do all the work.“

„I’m not! I know what I’m doing! These _are_ the temperature regulators!“

„ _Those_ are the settings for the bathroom lights you idiot.“ He slaps the Doctors hand away and presses the right buttons to activate the temperature adjustment protocol. „There you go.“ he ignores the Doctors grumbling. „You’re welcome by the way.“

And then he actually lets the Doctor select the temperature settings himself, and feels a little bit disgusted by behaving this generously.

But what is he to do. It’s _the Doctor_ after all.

And he’s wearing _blue_.

The Doctor, who is still fiddling with various buttons and levers on the console seems determined to ignore the Masters question.

„I asked you a question by the way, so stop ignoring me.“

„I’m not ignoring you!“

„Yes you were. Now answer the damn question.“

„What question?“

„Come on Doctor, you heard me just fine“

„No seriously! I don’t know. Just ask the question again.“

For a moment the Master just stares at the Doctor trying to figure out if he’s joking or not. Probably not, he is an oblivious idiot after all and it wouldn’t be the first time he was too distracted by something else, like the Tardis or his stupid human pets, to actually listen.

„I asked you…What. You. Are. Wearing.“ Each word is spoken like it causes him physical pain to get it out. The Doctor is sometimes unbelievably slow with the pick up but surely _this_ he has to _know_.

But no, the Doctor just, once again, frowns confused and looks down on himself.

„What am I wearing? I’m just wearing what I always wear. Why are you so mad about it?“

_By the Other._ He can’t _believe_ this. The Doctor is being even more oblivious than usually and he’s wearing fucking _blue_ and the Master doesn’t know if he wants to punch him or slam him into the console and kiss him. Both probably. „You're not seriously telling me that you’re not _seeing_ this?“

„Not seeing _what_?“ The Doctor now seems to be even more lost and looks down at his clothes again. „Seriously what? Why are you behaving so weird, I’m just wearing what I always do!“

„No you’re _not_. Not at _all_ “

No. Really. He _isn’t_ wearing, what he normally wears _at all_ and the Master still can’t understand how _this_ slipped the Doctors mind, how he didn’t _notice_. Never before has the Master seen the Doctor in this much blue. And by never he means _never_. Not even during their Academy days. Not even with one of the Doctors previous regenerations. Those apparently had still had some fucking _decency_ left.

„You seriously _can’t_ tell me you don’t see how you’re dressed differently than usual. I thought you were daft but _surely_ you- Because let me tell you, you _don’t_ dress like this normally _believe me_ I would notice.“

„Well…no I don’t. But this regeneration I-“

He cant believe this. Surely the Doctor must know what he’s doing to him. It must be intentional. _Must_ be. No one can be this _naive_ not even the Doctor.

„Im not talking about the outfits of your previous regenerations you idiot!“

„But then what…I alway wear suits.whats different? what’s your problem with this one?“

Yes this Doctor has been wearing suits since the moment the Master met him but never a suit like _this_. They always were all brown and pinstripe. But _this_ one. _This_ one it just-

„Its _blue_!“

„But why would that-…Ohhh… oh.. I- You-“ He can see it on the Doctors face, when he finally figures it out. Took him long enough.

„Yeah“ he breathes, looks him up and down once more time and then finally slams the Doctor into the console.

The Master presses him hard against the metal and then grabs him by his tie to pull him closer, while he slides one of his legs between the Doctors thighs. Then he kisses him.

The kiss is hard and sudden and messy and the Master thinks he’s never needed anything this much in his life.

For a moment the Doctor can do nothing but gasp for breath in surprise, but it just takes him a small moment to recover from the shock, then he’s pressing himself up against the Masters chest to deepen the kiss. He parts his thighs wider to allow him better access, and slides his hands round to the other mans back gripping the fabric of his jacket to pull him in closer.

He gasps softly into the others mouth, parting his lips and the Master seizes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue past the Doctors lips to lick into his mouth. He runs his hands over the soft blue fabric under his fingers, feeling the warmth of the skin beneath it.

One of his hands comes up to the back of the Doctors head and he threads his fingers through the Doctors soft hair, who moans into his mouth and pulls him closer while rutting his hips in a jerky motion up agains the Masters leg, that’s still pressed between the Doctors thighs.

They break away from each other gasping for breath and the Master completely lets go of the Doctors tie, to instead run both of his hands over the ruffled blue suit fabric and down his thighs. He breathes heavily against the Doctors neck, who lets his head fall back gasping for air.

As the Master opens his eyes again he pushes himself up a few inches and glances down at the Doctor. He is lying with his back agains the Tardis console, breathing heavily, his face flushed, his hair is mess and gazing up at the Master with widened pupils.

He runs his fingers over the area on the Doctors neck where the blue collar of his suit meets pale skin, runs them across his thighs where the fabric stretches tight against the Doctors skin, slips them under the blue of his jacket und under the shirt and over hot skin. He can feel the Doctor shudder beneath him leaning into his touch. Can feel his chest rise and fall under his hands. Can feel the drumming of his heartsbeat.

„You really…“ the Doctor starts but his throat feels too dry, so he has to try again. „You really still have that…that…thing?“It’s hard to concentrate and to get the words out, as the Master has moved on to kissing the Doctors neck and started to run his tongue against the soft skin of his jugular and it’s making him feel dizzy, his thoughts too fuzzy to pin down properly.

„What do you mean? That thing?“ The answer is given in between nips against his throat and he can’t help but gasps before he tries to speak again to clarify his question.

„The whole colour symbolic thing we had…back on Gallifrey. Especially…the one…about blue. You know. You _still_ have it.“

„Of course I do. Its fucking _blue_. How could I not?“

„Its really just a normal colour you know.“

„Its blue.“

„Yeah. Like i said. Just another normal colour.“

„You cant be serious about this. It’s blue. You don’t just go around wearing something blue like any other colour. Its fucking scandalous. I cant believe you don’t-“

„Its just…been _so_ long. Most other cultures see colours in a completely different way than we did growing up. I guess I just kind of _forgot_ about it over time.“

„Well _I_ din’t. “

„Oh no. You _certainly didn’t_. Wish I had known that sooner.“ He winks at the Master and grins. „I wasn’t even thinking about the _possibility_.“

„I really don’t think you fully know what this is doing to me. I…This ist just- At least you didn’t wear it outside of the Tardis. Bad enough you’re wearing it outside your room. To imagine you walking around in _this_ on some _random planet_ is just-“ He cuts himself off when he notices the look on the doctors face.

„ _No_. No you _didn’t_. Tell me Doctor! Tell me you didn’t!“ By the Other, he wants to hit the idiot in his stupid face. He also wants to kiss him again.

„Ehhh…“ The doctor looks away awkwardly and slightly shifts around. „Weeell…I may have been on a trip to the Rings of Akhaten just a few hours ago…wearing…what I’m wearing now.“

„You went…and visited… _the Rings of Akhaten_? Wearing _this_? That place is crowded with half the fucking galaxy and you…You! You just-“ The Master has to stop talking to take a deep breath. „I can’t believe you just _paraded_ around in this. For _everyone_ to see. And you didn’t even- you-“

The thought of the Doctor walking down one of the aisles in one of the marketplaces in a crowd of hundreds of unknown strangers, dressed the way he is. In his _blue_ fucking suit. Walking around, not caring at all, being his stupid oblivious self. It lets a hot burning feeling rise up inside of him. He isn't sure if he’s angry or jealous, probably both, but what he does know is that he he suddenly has the strong urge to choke the Doctor. To hold him down against the console again. And then never let him leave the Tardis ever again. Never ever.

Especially not dressed like _that_.

No one. _No one_ except for the Master should be allowed to see the Doctor dressed like _this_. He wants this sight to be reserved all for himself, can’t bear the thought of others being able to _see_. One of his hand wanders up further under the doctors shirt while the other goes back to sliding over the fabric of the pants, over the Doctors thigh, who arches his back to push up into the touch.

„You shouldn’t take this so seriously.“ his stupid Doctor laughs. „I doubt anyone besides you sees it that way. I know that there were a few people from the Delta Moon Colony around, but those just have a weird thing for yellow knit. Most of the others should all have a normal concept of colour.“

„Doesn’t matter. Its still way too…scandalous. They shouldn’t be able to see you like this. You cant just-“

„I really just didn’t think of it like that. And no one else cares either. So don’t worry.“

„I _hate_ imagining it. You. Out there. Dressed like _this_. I’m not gonna let you out of here, out of my sight _ever_ again.“

He’s leaning down again, basically lying on top of the Doctor pressing him down on the metal of the console, while he starts running his tongue against the Doctors skin where the collar of the suit sits tight against freckled skin. The Doctor tastes warm and salty and he can feel him swallow hard under his tongue and presses it down harder. 

„Mmm you’re not?“

„No. Not ever. Not if you’re looking like this.“

As he slides his tongue over _that_ spot, the one he knows will always be there not matter what regeneration he’s with, the Doctor moans and tries to bare his throat even more to give better access. Then he slides his teeth over the soft spots on his neck and the Doctor whimpers, before he finally bites down.

He can feel the Masters hot breath wet against his throat, can feel his tongue licking over irritated skin and over the bite marks and hickeys.

Sliding his hands under the Masters dress shirt, he parts his leg wider and the Master uses the opportunity to move in even more and to press the Doctor down harder onto the console. One of his hands moves from the blue fabric on his thighs up to the Doctors hips and holds him down there. His thumb pressing hard into the soft flesh just above his hip bone, probably leaving bruises.

When the Master moves on from his neck and straightens himself up the Doctor wraps his legs around the Masters hips and grabs the lapels of his jacket to pull him back in for a kiss.

When they part again stopping their kiss just for a moment, to catch a quick breath, their foreheads still touching, the Doctor is grinning. It’s the kind of grin he does when he’s up to something. The Master knows him too good not to notice.

„What?“ he breathes as he leans in for another kiss.

„Well.“ The Doctor chuckles against his mouth and they part again, just for a moment. „I think its really a good thing that you reminded of your odd old-fashioned-ness. It seems to lead to rather fun things.“

„I’m not-“

„Yes you are. Sometimes. Right now you definitely are.“ The Master tries to speak again to explain to the Doctor that he is in fact _not_ old-fashioned, but he gets shushed by the Doctor pressing a finger to his lips. „Shush! Don’t even try it. You definitely are. Not that I mind.“

„It's not old-fashioned if I-“

„Yes it is. Now get back to kissing me.“ That. That the Master can definitely get behind.

* * *

Later, when they are lying on the Tardis floor, only half dressed and utterly exhausted, the Doctor starts grinning again, as he looks up. He has his head lying on the Masters lap, who is carting his fingers softly through the Doctors hair. They’ll have to move somewhere more comfortable soon, but for now they’re not moving

„I guess…“ he grins _that_ way again and the Master knows, that he’s up to no good. „I guess…now at least I know, what I’m _definitely_ gonna wear more often.“

And if _that_ isn’t a promise the Master is going to come back on then he doesn’t know what is.

Maybe the Doctor isn’t the only one of them, who is a sentimental old fool.

_Maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> My last Doctor Who fic was super sad so this time I was craving something a bit happier.  
> Also there's probably gonna be a second part with Thirteen and Dhawan!Master so look out for that ;)
> 
> Really hope you liked it, I definitely had fun with it. It felt nice writing something a little bit stupid and fun for once.
> 
> (also calling the Tardis Sexy now even makes like 1000% more sense don't @ me)


End file.
